borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Am I the only one...
Who only uses full auto combat rifles with their Lilith? I had a Mordecai and Roland, too, but I couldn't stand massacres and support rifles until I used them on my Lilith. My favorite Rifle is my Vladof Glorious Havoc 331 dmg 88.3 Acc 12.1 RoF 2.1x Zoom 72 Clip N8n10e 20:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) i use them all the time with all my characters even lilith and mordecai LINER49ER I also use the skank and when I first started playing I was all about the burst then I started hating the fact basically you have only 3 shots before you have to reload. Got ahold of an AMAZING lvl 48 S&S Glorious Massacre, never forget it: Dmg: 260 Acc: 91.3 Frate: 8.3 no scope 81 bullet clip I held onto it "just in case", used it once and fell in love with it. I've been a huge advocate of full auto rifles since then, elemental or not, huge fan of Ajax too... Don't get me wrong nothing is better than a Maliwan Hellfire but I feel it's too broken, so I go with the S&S Draco now, 200+ damage, 93 something accuracy, scope,124 bullets, x4 incendiary, looks cool too ECWGrizwald 18:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that does sound pretty badass. I started liking them when I found an Atlas with no negatives early on in PT1. I used for a bit, and it became a joy after few level in proficiency (and also thanks to Lilith's fire rate boost). I found my first one with a scope (full auto) in the Jakobs Cove add-on, and from there I was able to realize their potential and what to look for when keeping them. Now I want to go back and level up roland's proficiencies with them, to use in conjunction with his buffs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) By "auto combat rifles", I assume you mean machine guns. If so, I find an Atlas Orge, S&S Glorious Havoc, or Vladof Revolution absolutely pwnerizing and have become my main weapon of choice, regardless of character. But I like to keep a Hellfire and Defiler for backup. MeMadeIt 20:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Reasons why ppl think machine guns are so powerful, they have most ammo, high damage and hi enough fire rate that ppl can just spray forever and they will at least hit once... pretty much smgs with more ammo, another easy weapon for players who arent cant aim, not saying they aren't completely deadly and great weapons, just saying, most ppl play with them for said reason, pretty much the same reason so few ppl play with eridians TreeJs 20:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : For those of us who do aim, nothing kills faster than a MG, especially when engaging multiple enemies. With my Atlas Orge, I can blow the legs off a Badass Defender faster than my Defiler can melt him. And when I put the zoom on Gen Knoxx, he never gets a shot off with all the crit hits he takes. Even with a Hellfire or Defiler, they still fire back until they melt. And that's the point - while taking all that incoming fire, enemies rarely shoot back. MeMadeIt 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I personally couldn't live without one of my serpens (duplicate them me on all my builds^^) before that i always used a glorious/shattering mauler as a side arm, still prefer a good thanatos or torment with excellent element or a fine scattergun (char indepedent), could it be that iam the only lilith junkie that does not use quicksilver? who needs a rof boost when the kick of most guns would ruin the increased bullet spitting?Demonique 20:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I very much wish I had an xbl account so I could whine for someone to dupe some pearls for me. I imagine Lilith with a serpens and a plaguebearer mod = many dead crimson lance.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Demonique and Jarred. I just aquired a Serpens last night. In the hands of my Soldier it is death on a stick. He is built for CR's and Shotties. I would love to see what my Siren would do with it: Mind Games, Quick Silver, Spark, High Volocity. lol The trick Demonique is burst fire, by giving up a minimal amount of shots you can keep them on target and at long range. I would say you could get a nice 8-10 rd burst with out most high end MG's walking off the target. lol. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) @MeMadelt See theres your problem, either you can't aim, or the only good weapons you have are MG, because even on my soldier with a pestilent defiler I can 1 shot most lance, Badass Defender would take 3-4 shots most, maybe you just gotta learn that blowing their legs of isn't quite as effective as hitting them square in the face? TreeJs 12:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) @MAyhem, i did built a plaguebearer around mine (and was cheap enough to duplicate and add lower quality versions) with quicksilver i do fire mostly normal shots, without, its almost all of them snake like shots, only thing buggering me are chem troops, but what is a lilly without a hellfire having handy^^, another reason i dislike quicksilver, and yes i know the "burstfire" req, is that you burn through ammo quicker and a enemy just needs to do a sidestep and a couple shots will miss, i prefer burst fire without and insead keep my ass moving with a accurate aim on their ugly face unbroken by hewgass recoilDemonique 15:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC)